ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Drek's revenge is Insomniac's next game in the series. Ultimate Supreme Executive chairman Drek, leader of the Blarg, returns to get his revenge on Ratchet & Clank- the two who brought his downfall. It answers many questions about the Duos history. Game play The Game play is similar to Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time. Hoverboots return. However, in Space flight mode, it is now similar to how it was in Ratchet & clank: Going Commando. Weapons like the Rift inducer 3000 return. There are 50 parts to fix IRIS, found in side quests and planets. This is the longest ratchet title ever. there is multiplayer as well, an advanced version of in UYA Plot Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, the villain from the original Ratchet & Clank, has returned as a cyborg to kill ratchet& Clank. Having teleported off the planet about to be destroyed, drek regained his power by claiming that ratchet & Clank, who told of Drek's evil plan, were lying. he managed to convince the Blarg that he had done nothing evil and, thus, the Galaxy believed him. The Blarg were dying out and Drek created a planet without destroying others to gain the Galaxy's trust, and officially apologized for destroying others. Using nano tech, the nano tech creates artificial soil or water and thus creates part of a planet. Chairman Drek created this technology and used it to repair planets like Novalis, which were simply kept in existence using Tractor Beams. Ratchet & Clank were made exiles, and so spent time in Boron, fixing the Galaxy's problems- the Barlow tribesmen used old Gadgetron technology to fake an attack from Solona. This lead to a Megacorp/Gadgetron war. Ratchet became a commando once more, defending Megacorp. Then, ratchet took the fight to Solona. Of course, he was constantly getting attacked by Bounty Hunters and Assassins. He soon discovered that Lord Vorselon was alive- with a new suit of armour sincce his old one had been destroyed. The B3 Brawler were among those that attacked him. While ratchet was taking the fight to Solona, Clank went back to the Great Clock and gained another Chronoscepter to keep. After completting many tasks to fix time around the universe and to try prevent the war, the Zoni told Clank the following- Orvus is in the Solona Galaxy, and that the Drek they are fighting now was not the same they fought in the past. This puzzled Clank,. who thought that Drek was the same just a cyborg. The Zoni denied this. Ratchet & Clank, now reunited, were now fighting as mercenaries, trying to prove their innocence and clear their name. They did so by defeating pirates and thugs, including one of Gleeman Vox henchman. This puzzled them, since there was no possible way Vox could have survived. After fighting on many worlds, they soon proved that the Tribesman were to blame. the Tribal Cheif told of someone who had hired him to perform all these actions. This had to be Drek. Drek showed up, and told the two that he had been hiring everyone to attack the two, yes, he did start the war so that he could stop it. He claimed he knew the location of Orvus, who was locked away. Clank questoned how he existed, Drek simply said this- So know, ratchet & Clank were determined to sop him. Defeating his robot armies on many other worlds, Drek simply revealed his plan- Determined to stop him, they needed answers, so the went to a nearly- destroyed IRIS, which needed fixing. IRIS said that Drek has the part to fix it, but there are many others (which can be found in side quests to unlock an alternate ending). The two finally attacked and defeated Drek.Drek told them, to put his last part in the IRIS super computer. They did as his dying wish said, then the following happened- (crediits appear)